Timeline of the Republic of Liberty
2014 April *'10th:' The Federation of Canadian Provinces seceeds from the Federal States of America, containing the FS' states (now provinces) of Ontario, Quebec, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, and Newfoundland & Labrador. Liberty shows support for the Canadian Federation and expresses that all former Canadian provinces should seceed. *'12th:' The Canadian Freedom Parade takes place in Atlanta, in the Federation's gratitude for the support of Liberty. *With the Federal States beginning to tighten measures on freedom, the states of California, Virginia, Kentucky, Illinois, and Nebraska begin to ask Liberty to be annexed as commonwealths. Barack Obama threatens the Republic of Liberty with military action if the states are annexed. President Montgomery replies saying "The Federal States are beginning to turn tyrannical. Barack Obama is trying to block Liberty's and Canada's growth by threats and censoring free speech. For all we know, the Federal States of America might be a communist country by the end of the year." March *Russia begins to occupy the Crimea region of Ukraine, resulting in relations between NATO and Russia to rise. The warship LIS Patriot and the aircraft carrier LIS Franklin are sent to Port Vista in the territory of Cape Verde in case of the situation worsening. Minister of State Samuel Draft spoke to Liberty saying that "Russia's actions might completely change relations between ourselves." *The Republic of Liberty is placed on alert of a potential terror threat as Malaysian Airlines Flight 370 disappeared mid-way in flight. Several RLN ships are sent to search for the plane in the Pacific Ocean. February *The State of Colorado applied for statehood in the Republic of Liberty. President Montgomery and Prime Minister Harrison have agreed to allow Colorado to join the Republic if the state government decides to vote on it. *Leader of the CSM (Canadian Secession Movement) Michael Victor is invited to dinner with President Montgomery in a sign of support for a possible Canadian secession. January *Canadian secession movements become much more frequent in the Federal States. Liberty President Walter Montgomery supports the movement and "Canada must be free from the Federal States if Canadians want to experience true freedom." 2013 December *Operation Ridge goes into effect in Pakistan to destroy the growing remnants of the Taliban. India and the United Kingdom assist Liberty in the intervention. As of March, the operation is ongoing and has seen the death of several Taliban leaders. *A police shootout takes place in Downtown Atlanta after a neo-Nazi rally goes violent. APD SWAT agent Darryl Sparks reported that they asked the Nazis to calm their actions until one skinhead fired a shot in the air, resulting in the SWAT agents opening fire on the Neo-Nazis. 6 skinheads were killed with 2 injured. Prime Minister Harrison addressed Parliament saying that the federal government will crack down on many hate organizations such as the Ku Klux Klan and Westboro Baptist Church. November *World War III is officially over with the Communist Chinese surrender in Sino-occupied Hanoi. Commander Wong is captured by Libertonian forces and taken to the Tamiahua Terrorist Prison. Taiwan claims control of all of China and begins reconstruction. *Cuba is officially added as the Commonwealth of Cuba after the allied victory of the Cuban-Libertonian War, with Havana being the capitol of the Commonwealth. October *'21st:' A 12 year old opens fire on students at Sparks Middle School in Nevada, leaving two injured and two dead. Many push for gun control across Liberty, but the idea is shot down by Parliament. September *The Republic of Liberty, Federal States, United Kingdom, Germany, India, and Taiwan lead a massive attack on Communist China known as Operation Huang. Chinese forces are caught off guard as thousands of soldiers pour in from Taiwan and India. Commander Wong takes control of the Sino government claiming to win the war. August July June May April March February January 2012 December November October September August July June May April March February January 2011 December November October September August July June May April March February January 2010 December November October September August July June May April March February January 2009 December November October September August July June May April March February January 2008 December November October September August July June May April March February January 2007 December November October September August July June May April March February January 2006 December November October September August July June May April March February January 2005 December November October September August July June May April March February January 2004 December November October September August July June May April March February January 2003 December November October September August July June May April March February January 2002 December November October September August July June May April March February January 2001 December November October September August July June May April March February January 2000 December November October September August July June May April March February January 1999 December November October September August July June May April March February January 1998 December November October September August July June May April March February January 1997 December November October September August July June May April March February January 1996 December November October September August July June May *'May 1:' The Republic of Liberty is formed, made up of the commonwealths of South Carolina, North Carolina, Georgia, Tennessee, Florida, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, Arkansas, Missouri, Texas, and Oklahoma Category:Republic of Liberty